


the Bodyguard

by WordsmithMusings



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: AU, Black Hermione Granger, Discord: Dumbledore's Armada, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Former Lovers - Freeform, Head Auror Harry Potter, M/M, Only One Bed, ministry workers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:27:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27614156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WordsmithMusings/pseuds/WordsmithMusings
Summary: Blaise Zabini is a famous DJ and Soundweaver that finds himself in the wrong place at the wrong time. Harry Potter is Head Auror and tasked with keeping the DMLE's main witness safe until the trial. The only complication is that the two men share a history, and there's only one bed.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Blaise Zabini, Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy
Comments: 10
Kudos: 73
Collections: Truth or Dare?





	the Bodyguard

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [Truth_or_Dare](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/Truth_or_Dare) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
> Dare: (AU) Famous Musician/Dancer/Singer
> 
> Winner - The Game Isn't Over: Fic You Didn't Want to End
> 
> M rating due to some language and kissing. This is a lemon free fic (I know, I'm sorry). 
> 
> Thanks to my beta EscapingArtist, and to DarkAngelOfSorrowReturns for hosting this! And special thanks to everyone that participated in the comp, read and voted for my fic. Y'all are amazing!

"I don't really give a fuck, Zabini. You are the only witness, and until we put those murderous scoundrels behind bars, you’re not going anywhere unescorted."

"Scoundrels? Really? That was the best you could come up with?"

Harry shrugged as he tossed himself into a chair across from Draco. "I thought it sounded good."

"Not bad. It was a bit harsh with the fuck at the beginning," commented Hermione from behind her desk. 

"I was going for bad cop."

"And who's the good cop?" asked Draco. "Granger?" 

Hermione snorted. "Yes, that's what people think of when they think of the Head of the DMLE - 'good cop.’"

"More believable than Harry as the bad cop," teased Draco.

"Hey, anything is possible, Ferret."

"You keep telling yourself that, Boy Wonder."

"Excuse me - Lead Prosecutor, Lord Draco Malfoy," replied Harry. 

"He does have a point," mused Hermione, not looking up from the parchment in front of her.

"My job title is believable even without the aristocratic one, thank you."

"It wouldn't have been five years ago," countered Harry.

"True," said Draco, rubbing his chin thoughtfully, "though I still maintain, you're not the bad cop."

"Tell that to all the rotters currently sitting in Azkaban, Malfoy."

"As much as I enjoy listening to you two bicker," said Hermione, finally looking up from her work, "I'd appreciate it if you did it somewhere else - say you're own offices."

"Killjoy."

"See, now that name fits," both men chuckled before ducking their heads at the glare Hermione cast at them. "Yes, Director Malfoy," muttered Harry. 

"Yet another title that we wouldn't have believed five years ago," hummed Hermione, a smile spreading across her face. "Now out."

"Aye aye, Captain," replied Harry, giving her a mock salute before blowing her a kiss. Harry and Draco traded nods as the other man left, shutting the office door behind him.

Draco turned to his wife. "You still think this is a good idea? Having Potter be the one not only to tell Zabini he needs round the clock protection but then be the one to provide it?"

"No." Hermione sighed as she set her quill down and studied her husband. "But your entire case hinges on Blaise's testimony." She paused, fidgeting with the quill on her desk, “Plus, I couldn’t bear it if…” she trailed off.

Crossing to his wife, Draco slid a hand comfortingly around her shoulder, "Don't worry, love. Harry will keep him safe."

Hermione leaned into his touch with a sigh. "That's all he better do."

"It was three years ago, Mi." Hermione leaned her head back until she could meet her husband's eyes and lifted a brow. Draco dropped his head. "We're screwed."

Hermione snorted before patting her husband's hand. "That's what he said."

"Ugh, you've been hanging around Potter too much again." Hermione laughed as her husband kissed her forehead before also taking leave of her office. 

***

Harry stood backstage, wearing the muggle suit Hermione picked out for him, as he waited for Blaise to finish up his show. It was strange for Harry to fully comprehend just how famous the Italian had become since graduation. And it wasn't just in the Magical world either. Blaise had found himself in the unique position of possessing a talent that he could adapt between the two worlds. Harry knew it had led him to a fair bit of adventures and traveling but had also placed him in a very precarious situation a time or two. Hence the need for protection all of a sudden. Blaise had been the whistleblower and was now the main witness against a trafficking ring that the DMLE had been trying, unsuccessfully, to end for months. For Blaise, it was a simple case of the wrong place at the wrong time, but it was just the break Harry and Draco needed.

Blaise smiled and waved as he left the stage and was escorted to a back door where Harry waited for him. The smile disappeared from his face as he met the eyes of the other man. "No."

"Blaise."

"Gonna run off again when you realize what you've done?" asked Blaise.

"It wasn't like that," protested Harry.

"Sure, it wasn't."

"It wasn't."

"Can we just not do this? I'm under enough pressure. I want someone else. Drake. Anyone."

"No."

Blaise met Harry's eyes with a glare. "No?"

Harry straightened to his full height and let his magic flow on his skin. "No," he repeated.

Blaise eyed him for a moment, torn between intrigue, anger, and desire. "Fine. I haven't eaten. I want dinner, and if we're sharing a suite - you're sleeping on the couch."

Harry rolled his eyes as he opened the door, "Right this way, your highness." 

Blaise glared over his shoulder at the other man, "Keep pushing me, Potter. Maybe I'll be the one to leave this time." 

"Try it and see what happens, Zabini," Harry replied. “You’re under my protection until the trial Friday. There’s literally nowhere you go without me from now on,” he added, placing his hand firmly upon the other man's arm and apparating them without another sound. 

Finally, hours later, the two men arrived at the Muggle Bed and Breakfast Draco had booked. “Home Sweet Home,” Blaise muttered sarcastically as they went up the front steps. They checked in quickly enough, under an assumed name, before making their way up the stairs to the last room on the left. Harry opened the door, holding Blaise back as he quickly scanned the room. Only after he determined it was safe did he gesture for Blaise to enter. 

Dropping his suitcase, Blaise wheeled on Harry. "What the actual fuck, Potter?"

"What now?" asked Harry, securing the door both magically and mundanely.

"There's only one bed."

Harry sighed as he turned to see the very neatly if sparsely, furnished room. Sure enough, there was only one four-poster bed sitting in the middle of the room. "I'm sure it's a mistake," he said, walking the few steps into the room and looking around. Swearing under his breath as he opened and closed the door, he hoped to lead to another room but instead led simply to the washroom. "I'm going to kill your best friend."

"Have fun with that Head Auror."

"We'll just call the front desk," said Harry as he ran his hands through his hair. "Get a different room."

"Sure," replied Blaise absently as he wandered around, "Cause she didn't say they were fully booked this week or anything. Really Potter, weren't you listening?"

"No. I was doing sweeps and scans to make sure we weren't being followed, checking for other magical signatures, and setting ward and boundary notifications."

Blaise eyed him skeptically. "I didn't see you waving your wand around for all that."

"I've gotten really good at wandless magic."

"Silent wandless magic?" asked Blaise. Harry nodded. Blaise eyed him for a moment before shrugging.

Harry raised a brow. "Impressed, Zabini?"

"Perhaps." Blaise picked his bag and set it next to the side of the bed. "How long do I have to stay here with you again?"

"Until Friday."

Blaise let out a sigh as he laid down on the bed. "Lovely."

“I told you-”

“Under your protection. I got it.” He paused. “Who’s idea was it?”

“Hermione’s.” Blaise sighed. There’d be no getting out of this.

The two men fell into an awkward silence before Harry crossed to the bed and sat tentatively on the edge, facing the opposite direction. "For what it's worth," he began, "I did really like you."

"Is that why you left me high and dry in that room after Draco's wedding?"

"No."

"Then, why?"

"Don't you want to wait to have this conversation? We're gonna be here for a while."

"You started it."

Harry sighed, "I guess I did at that." Harry ran his hand through his hair again, the action causing the already wild hair to stick up even further. "You know I'm Teddy's Godfather."

"Yeah, everyone knows that."

"Did you know he wanted to live with me?" He glanced over his shoulder at the other man. Blaise shook his head. "The courts denied it - even though I'm his Godfather. I'm a single man in a dangerous job."

"They left custody with Andy."

"Blood relation."

"Pureblood." 

Harry met Blaise's eyes and gave a sad nod. "Being the Man-Who-Conquered apparently didn't have as much weight as we thought."

"When did you find out?"

"The ruling came out the day before the wedding. She told him that night. I got a Patronus from Andy early the next morning - Teddy had run away."

“He went looking for you.”

“He did. He thought I went home to Potter’s Keep after the wedding.”

Blaise stared at the ceiling, "Why didn't you tell me then? Leave me a note? Come find me afterward.”

" You were out cold.” Blaise scoffed. “I wasn't sure you'd understand."

"I would've. I remember being a scared little boy and wishing someone else would take care of me besides my mother." Harry nodded, knowing some of the reputation of Arabella Zabini, aka the widowmaker. "You don't have to hide pieces of who you are, you know."

"Occupational hazard." Both men chuckled before Harry glanced at Blaise again. "Truce?"

Blaise tilted his head for a moment, considering before patting the bed. "Truce."

Harry laid down next to the other man and watched the shadows dance upon the ceiling. "Tell me about being a professional Sound Weaver."

"What do you want to know?"

"I mean. How did you get into it, I guess? And the transition to being a muggle DJ as well."

Blaise turned his head to look at the man next to him. "You know about that?"

Harry scoffed. "What, that you're famous in both worlds?" Blaise nodded. "Yeah. I know about that."

"Keeping tabs on me, Potter?"

"I've seen you spin a few times," admitted Harry. 

"You have?"

Harry nodded. "You're really good."

"Thanks, Potter." Blaise shifted to his side, facing Harry. "Soundweaving is incredible, you know. There's an addictive feeling of being in control of the audience. Feeling their energy and knowing that you control it through sound weaving. Mixing in the melody with the music and magic. The way it all connects.” Blaise sighed. “I've never felt anything like it. But then on the muggle side - I thought without the magic, it would be something different, but the energy - it’s still there. It still made me feel things,” he tapped Harry’s chest, "here.”

"You make it sound intoxicating."

"It's a high like no other," replied Blaise. He studied Harry carefully. "We could probably try again, you know."

"We do have time." Harry turned so that he was facing Blaise and smiled as his hand drifted to the other man's face.

"And there's only one bed," smirked Blaise, inching closer.

"We could make sweet music together."

Blaise groaned. "Are you serious?"

"No, Sirius was my godfather."

"You have the absolute worst pick up lines."

"And yet, you're still into me," teased Harry, pulling Blaise closer to him.

"Salazar, help me, but I am." Blaise leaned forward, finally closing the distance between them to press a kiss to Harry’s lips. “You keep me safe, Potter, and I’ll keep you wild.” 

Harry smiled despite himself, impressed that Blaise had passed off the muggle line so smoothly. “Just don’t tell Malfoy until after the trial.”

Blaise laughed heartily before pressing his mouth to Harry’s once again. “Just don’t disappear again.”

“Nothing could tear me away.”

“Great. It’s like your my own personal panic room, Potter.” 

“Here, I thought I was just the Bodyguard.”

“Well, you did say I would be under your protection.” 

Harry laughed soundly before rolling on to Blaise, pinning the other man below him. “Now, you’re under my protection, Zabini.”

“So I am,” replied Blaise shifting his hands to Harry’s back. “So I am.” He grinned as Harry lowered his head and took his mouth in a searing kiss. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. Your comments and kudos are always appreciated!


End file.
